Love Me
by RachelLovesNaley
Summary: Nathan and Haley Scott never believed in fate. But when tragedy strikes their rocky marriage is pulled in two different directions; forcing them to find strength in each other or give up and lose everything they have.


_Nathan and Haley Scott never believed in fate. But when tragedy strikes their rocky marriage is pulled in two different directions; forcing them to find strength in each other or give up and lose everything they have._

_Prologue - 29th June 2010_

Haley sat in the large arm chair, her body slightly swaying back and forth it was hardly noticeable. But she still felt dizzy. Everything was moving so fast around her, she couldn't even make out the faces of the people through the window, it was like fog had clouded her vision and her thoughts. She had no idea where _he _was. He mentioned something about grabbing coffee for them but she couldn't remember if he had came back or not. She tried to stop swaying, pressing her back hard against the air chair and snapping her eyes shut. But when she did she felt the weight in her arms. And the weight in her heart. It was then she could make out the faces of the people outside and she felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want _them_ here. She didn't want anybody here.

Glancing to her side she noticed a paper coffee cup. "Relax" was written across it in a smooth calligraphy and it took everything in her not to grab it and throw it against the nearest wall. She soon realized she couldn't if she had wanted to. Her arms were fixed in place, she wouldn't move them for the world. It was when she eyed the wall directly across from her, where the coffee stain would appear when the cup battered against it, she noticed him.

How long had he been sitting there? Why hadn't he moved or said a word? Her eyes quickly scanned him. Trying to find any clues as to what he was thinking. It was impossible. It always had been. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find the strength. He wasn't even looking at her. His face was hard and his jaw tight. Haley instantly knew this wasn't the time to make any small talk. Was he thinking the same thing she was?

_How did it come down to this?_

Her eyes swept over him once more. She felt the aching in her chest increase tenfold. His gray shirt had a large darkened patch just above his lower abdomen. She quickly looked away and closed her eyes, she felt sick. Why hadn't he changed yet? She couldn't judge him, now was not the time for that.

A loud ringing pierced her ears. Her hold body tensed and her eyes shot open. She searched his face. Nothing. Why wasn't he moving? His eyes didn't even flicker. The loud noise continued. When was it going to stop? It was seconds later before Haley realised the noise was coming from his phone.

"Dammit Nathan! Answer your phone." The tone of her voice shocked her. She sucked in a sharp breath after she had said it, instantly feeling guilty, she shouldn't be taking it out on him. He is the hero in this after all, she's the selfish one. For a split second their eyes locked and he was snapped out of his daze. The aching in her chest only increased when she saw his tear stained face. Why hadn't she heard him crying. Nathan fumbled around searching for his phone.

"Hello." He sounded numb. It was the first time he had spoke through any of this.

"No its okay…I don- I don't know…just get here soon okay, I- we need you here."

Haley didn't bother asking who it was, she already knew. Her head felt heavy and her eyes stung. She felt empty. She couldn't find the strength to lift her head. She didn't want to look at the grey walls or the plastic blue chairs. She didn't want to image what it was going to be like when she stepped through those doors. She couldn't bear the thought of what was going to happen. She couldn't bring herself to look at Nathan, she knew he should be the one sitting in this position. She knew this was all her fault. Tears streamed down her face and her mind clouded over. All she wanted to do was slip away somewhere else. She wanted to feel numb, it would be easier than feeling hurt and broken. She only wanted to see darkness, it was all she deserved. She swayed herself lightly back and forth until that darkness finally came.

* * *

><p>The first thing she felt when she woke up was disappointment. The second was fear, and the third was anger. She shot up out of bed and frantically looked around. Had it just been a nightmare? Her head felt light and her stomach growled. She didn't feel hungry, all she felt was pain.<p>

"Nathan." She called frantically swinging open the bedroom door, only to find him sitting on their couch staring blankly into space. She noticed the blood stain on his shirt. Clutching her stomach she ran to the bathroom to throw up. It was minutes later she pulled herself up and forced herself to return to where he was. She needed answers. This wasn't a dream.

"What the hell is going on?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand. He said nothing. Haley watched him cautiously as he stood up and took her in his arms. She hated this. He shouldn't be comforting her, this is her fault. Why couldn't he see that? She instantly started sobbing against his shirt. Then anger swept through he body like a raging fire. She felt it flow through her veins. It was uncontrollable.

"What the hell am I doing here Nathan?" she tried to push away from his but his told on her tightened. Why the fuck wasn't he talking. She sobbed uncontrollably again. Her fists came up to pound on his chest and she tried to break free.

"Fucking tell me what's going on or I swear to God Nathan-"

"You need rest Haley."

"No, no, no, no."

Her body tensed again. How dare he.

"You brought me here?" Anger dripped from her words.

"I had to let you sleep. The doctors gave you some pills to take, you're in shock-"

"For fucks sake Nathan!" She finally broke out of his grasp. "I need to go back there-"

"There's no signs, the doctors will call us if there is."

"You don't get it!" Haley screeched. "What if she dies and I'm not there?"

Nathan shook his head. He did get it. He knew exactly what she was feeling. Surely she realised that. "Haley." he said softly. "There's no movement."

Haley shook her head. How could this have happened so fast? She ignored him and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" She glared at him.

"Haley please, this isn't good for you."

"Since when do you care what's good for me." She was being a bitch, she knew that but she needed him to hate her. This was all her fault.

"Don't." His jaw tightened. "Don't you dare do this now." He took a step towards her, the door slammed in his face.

Rage took over his body, his fist connected with the wall leaving a crumbling, dusty hole in the cream, elegant walls of their apartment. Pain rushed through him but he didn't care.

He grabbed his jacket and headed out. Of course, walking down the familiar streets of Tree Hill he didn't need directions to find his way. He had lived in this place all twenty-four years of his life. He knew exactly where he was heading. He reached the small bar directly across from Karen's café in no time. Something looked different about it. He glanced up at the sign above his head. The usually glowing-red neon lights that spelled "Tric" were nothing more than a faded gray colour. Confusion swept through him. He peered through one of the windows and noticed it was empty.

"No, no, no!" He banged his fists hard on the door. All he needed was a drink. He needed to take the pain of the last twenty four hours away. He had sat in a damn hospital since yesterday morning and not once had he held her yet. He needed a drink. He needed to feel numb.

Suddenly one of the doors swung open.

"Sorry we're clo-" Nathan didn't look at the woman.

"Look I just need a drink. One drink." Nathan sighed. "Please."

"Do you know what time it is?"

Nathan glanced at his watch, 2.30am. His brow furrowed together, he hadn't even realised the moment it turned dark outside. It was all too much for him. "Please."

The barmaid must have caught the way his voice cracked. She nodded sympathetically and let him in. Of course, she knew him. Everyone did. He was Nathan Scott, the captain of the Tree Hill Ravens and the one who led them to wining state championships in high school. And now he was the coach. His dream of being drafted for the NBA was shattered after a knee injury during college. After a few months of depression he learned to deal with it. He turned his life around for the good, all because of Haley.

_Haley. _

His wife. The one person who had been there for Nathan through everything. The person who he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with, who had promised him always and forever. How could they have let that slip away.

"Your usual?" Nathan was suddenly broken out of his thoughts. He glanced up to see Rachel holding a bottle of scotch. Nathan nodded. Leaning over the bar he grabbed the bottle and started drinking. He could vaguely see Rachel smirking.

He felt selfish but there was nothing he could do. For months his marriage had been slowly ripping apart. He drank to numb the pain. Haley didn't look at him the same way anymore. Guilt raced through his veins.

"Where's Haley tonight." Rachel asked, leaning across the bar.

"Not here." Nathan mumbled as he took another large gulp, the liquid burning his throat, causing him only a slight amount of the pain he deserved.

"Everything okay?" She asked, gently stroking her fingers down his arm.

Nathan locked eyes with her for a moment.

"No." He sighed. "I think my marriage is over." He slammed the bottle onto the counter.

"Do you need some…help?" Rachel asked, leaning farther across the vintage wooden counter top of Tric.

Nathan shook his head. His mind becoming hazy, a slight buzz formed in his veins.

"I'm going to lose everything."

"No." Rachel touched his cheek. "You're _Nathan Scott_."

"My wife doesn't love me-" Nathan slurred slightly but he kept drinking. He clutched onto the bar with his free hand to stop himself swaying. He noticed the red tinge to his hand and the slight cuts covering his knuckles.

She placed her hand over his.

"What is love?" She asked.

Nathan couldn't answer. He didn't know.

"I- I don't know."

"You're _Nathan Scott_." She repeated, softly stroking his hand. "You can do anything. I'm here for you" her voice dripped with lust.

"I cant let her die." He mumbled.

"Who?" Rachel asked softly, her face leaning in closely to hers.

"My daughter."

"She wont." Rachel whispered, her lips lightly touching his. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

><p>Nathan held her body tightly. He couldn't believe this was happening. His life might as well be over now. The guilt swept through him once more. He sighed against her hair, placing a kiss onto her forehead. Tears formed in his eyes. He didn't say anything as he gently untangled himself from her and got out of the bed. He expected her to say something but it didn't shock him when she didn't. He sighed painfully, grabbed his jacket and made sure to gently close the door behind him. He wanted to be home.<p>

* * *

><p>He was relieved when he noticed Haley curled up in bed. Brooke must have brought her home. He stripped down to his boxers and changed into a t-shirt. Pain rushed through him. He climbed into the bed beside Haley. "I'm sorry Haley." He whispered gently. "I'm so sorry."<p> 


End file.
